Rikus sorrow
by YukiLucifer
Summary: Riku have fallen in love but he keeps it a secret. How will he react when he gets to hear unexpected news?


**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

"Axel!" Riku said with a loud voice.  
Axel turned around, looked at him one last time before leaving. Riku looked after him with sad eyes, want to run after him but knows he shouldn't. Everything went blank for him and the next second he was after Axel, hugged him tightly behind not wanting him to leave.  
"I love you..." Riku whispered.  
Axel stood still, looked down at the mark infront of him. He felt how Riku started sobbing against his back. He felt some of guilty leaving this boy behind but he knew he had to, Xemnas would be pissed for him being away so long already, if not Saïx would be. Not a good idea to tease him up when it's fullmoon tomorrow.  
"Axel?..." Riku's voice were weak and Axel felt Riku look at him.  
Axel looked at him over his shoulder, looked into Rikus tearfull eyes.  
"I'm sorry..." He said, "I can't stay, I've been gone long enough already"  
"But..." Riku stopped himself from finishing his sentence.  
"If I don't return you maybe never will be able to see me again" Axel said with a low voice.  
Riku let go of Axel against his will. Axel turned around and looked at him.  
"Riku..."  
Riku looked up at him, Axel gave him a weak warm smile.  
"Don't worry, Riku" Axel said and kissed Rikus forehead and left.  
Riku stood stunned left and just looked infront of him where Axel had stood just some second earlier.

Axel got back to the castle, and was met with Vexens annoying sight.  
"Where've you been all this time?" Vexen asked annoying when Axel passed.  
"Nowhere with your buisness" Axel answered shortly and walked to his room.  
"_Why can't they just leave things that ain't their buisness out of their knowledge_" Axel though irritated as laying down at his bed.  
He'd soon fell asleep and drifted away to the dreamland.

Axel got woken up by Demyx that happily jumped on him while he was asleep.  
"Demyx... get of me..." Axel said irritated without open his eyes.  
"But Axel~" Demyx complained.  
Axel didn't bother that Demyx sat on him as he turned over on his stomach. He heard Demyx whine as he fell to the floor. Axel where smiling mentally at it and didn't even bother to apologize for it as he tried to go back to sleep but got occupied as Demyx tried to get him out of bed.

Riku on the other hand had full up with things to do. He really didn't feel like doing it but it had to be done sooner or later anyway. Riku just couldn't get the time with Axel out of his head. Sora had been wondering why Riku've been so lost in thoughts lately and have asked a couple of times which did go on Rikus nerves. Sora had been yelled out a couple of times and now he didn't feel like asking Riku anymore just in case he would get yelled at again. It was one of the worst things Sora knew to be yelled out, especially by Riku. Kairi on the other hand wasn't that scary when she was angry or irritated. Sora had been keeping an eye on Riku since he got back to try figure out what he was thinking but Riku always hid his thoughts way much better than himself did.

"_What is on Rikus thoughts? He've been away for a week and now he's all lost in thoughts all the time! What's going on? Is that something I've missed?" _Sora thought.  
That thought wasn't the first time he had been thinking it, more of since Riku got back.  
"It've been two weeks now since Riku got back, what's up with him?" Kairi said as sitting down beside Sora at the cliff.  
"If I knew I wouldn't been that curious to follow him like I am" Sora answered.  
"Something strange is happening to Riku"  
"But what? it ain't the first time these weeks he've been like this"  
"True, he've been lost in thoughts lately, ok he uses to but not THIS lost!"  
A shadow fell over them and somehow they knew who it was. They looked over their shoulders too meet the sight of and hightly annoyed Riku.  
"Heh..eh... Hi, Riku" Sora said carefully.  
"Can't you ever stop talking about me behind my back?" Riku said with an annoyed yet calm voice, trying not to scare Sora.  
"w-well... we we-" Sora got corrupted by Kairi.  
"We were just saying you've been acting strange since you got back" Kairi that somehow had more currage than Sora to say it without studdering.  
"I haven't" Riku said even if he knew it wasn't true.  
"you've been more lost in thoughts than normaly"  
"So? You guys still don't have anything to do with it"  
"But-"  
"Nothing!" Riku said and left.  
Sora and Kairi looked after him.

Axel have had a hard time every morning being waked up by either Demyx or Roxas that didn't leave him alone until he was wide awake and up from his bed. But this morning was worse than the others, both Roxas and Demyx did wake him this time. They were following him whereever he went. Axel suddenly stopped and quickly turned around.  
"STOP FOLLOWING ME!" He yelled at Demyx and Roxas.  
He gave them and angry look and he was hightly annoyed at them keep following him. He knew they didn't spy on him cause they ain't that stupid that they would walk thay loudmothly behind him and if not they wouldn't walk right behind him either.  
"But.. Why are you mad?" Roxas asked carefully.  
"Mad? You two have been following me the whole morning, that's why!"  
"We just wanna keep an eye on you so you don't get yourself in trouble again" Demyx said.  
"The superiors orders?" Axel asked and tried to calm down.  
"Well... not really but we do it as your friends"  
Axel turned around to walk awat as Demyx grabbed his wrist.  
"Axel just listen to us, we know Saïx is pissed at you cause that you've been gone for a week. We just wanna keep you out of trouble, it's not good to tease up Saïx at a time like this. He have his own problems to deal with as he have too keep an eye at us for the superior. He's stressed, and you know it ain't long for the next fullmoon" Demyx stated, prepared for what may happen, for Axels hit.  
But Axel stayed quiet and just looked at him over his shoulder.  
"I guess you're right DemDem" Axel said with a sigh.

"_Riku, Riku_" Riku heard a voice far away in his sleep. He couldn't say who it was just that it was familiar. "_Riku_~" The dream was twisting from a nightmare and back to a normal dream. Riku where now recognizing the voice, he was running against it. His dream a complete nightmare now as he ran and ran without a trace where the voice where comming from.

"Axel!" He suddenly woke up and sat up in one movement as he opened his eyes.  
He felt a soft hand stroke his cheek. He fell back onto his bed, looked out through the window. It was in the middle of the night, he must had been fallen asleep early.  
"Had a nightmare?" The person sitting beside him whispered.  
Riku looked at him.  
"Axel?" He said surprised.  
"Yeah, I'm here dear" Axel said with a smile, "I'm here now, you can relax"  
Riku hugged him tightly not wanting him to leave, more less to be a dream. Axel put his arm around Rikus shoulders and held him close.  
"Please don't leave again" Riku whispered and he felt tears fall down his cheeks, but he didn't care, no, not now.  
"I'm sorry but I have to leave soon, the superior will kill me if he finds out if I've left again" Axel said with a sad voice.  
"Take me with you?" Riku pleed.  
"You can't risk your life, I won't allow it... Superior will make sure to get rid of you then"  
"But-"  
"No!"  
Axels voice where sharp and serious, Riku knew it was no idea to try to convince him about to follow. Axel just wanted his best and he knew that.  
_"I should trust him, he know more about this orginazation than I do_" Riku thought.  
Axel looked at him with a week smile.  
"Would you dare follow me? If I said you're allowed too, on one condition" Axel said.  
Riku looked up at him.  
"Hm? Yeah, why do you ask?"  
"I will send you away IF the superior or anyone else is getting too close got it? And don't say a word to ANYONE about this"  
"I promise I wouldn't say anything to anyone"  
Riku just wanted to follow Axel, he really didn't care about anything else by now.

Axel got up from where he sat and reached out a hand for Riku. Riku got up and took his hand as Axel opened a portal.

When they got to the headquarter Riku looked pretty stunned around. He never thought Axel's room where this big as how many they are in the orginazation already. Axel looked at Riku.  
"Amazed?"  
Riku just noded as an answer. Axel cuckled some.  
"I never thought your room where this big" Riku said with a low voice and sat down at the bed.  
Axel just smiled and sat down beside him. He put his hand at Rikus and looked at him. Riku smiled weakly as looking back at Axel.


End file.
